Everything's At Stake
by 4everSibuna
Summary: Patricia Williamson has been on training for 15 years along with her sister, Piper and she has to move to England from Russia due to their lives are at stake. The first year seems to be so easy but what will happen when she begins to like a certain new student? What will happen when she found out she's next in line for the ownership of her father's billion ruble company? R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of how Patricia's life gets mixed with Nikita but a little bit different! She's like or she's Alexandra Udinov! I've been planning on thses story for months now! And I'm sorry for those whose expecting an update for 'It's Complicated'. It's coming soon! And the first chapter is mainly about Patricia explaining everything about her crazy life! This is like a Nikita crossover but without Nikita in it! It's just like a hint of Nikita's plot line in it!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis or Nikita or any of its character. Plus almost everything you read here like Zetrov, Gogol, Udinov came from the show NIKITA and it belong to its rightful owners.

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

Having a normal life sounds so hard than it seems. Our father is a Russian Oligarchs owning the largest and most successful company in Russia known as Vladislav. It's an energy conglomerate company connected to Vyacheslav. Vyacheslav is a criminal organization of Russia. It is highly powerful and very dangerous. It has never been at stake of being exposed and it's the shadow arm of Vladislav making us more powerful. With that our lives are at stake; my mom, me and my sister Piper. Our mother on the other hand is business woman owning the biggest diamond company in the world. See? It's already hard being safe with our dad's job and now my mom even have to make it worse.

We lived in Russia for 15 years. We lived in a big, enormous estate. The house is covered by trees. It is located in the middle of the wood though there is a big pathway to our house. The house consisted of a big garden then when you open the door it reveals a big living room and there's a party room separated by a big arch. The house consisted of 1 master bedroom and 4 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, 1 huge kitchen and 1 dining room, a library and a clinic. I also have a separated house where the maids live in. Though the mansion seems like a normal house it has a built in 23 floored underground training facility which is high protected. The first under ground floor is consists of the facility where we train hand to hand combat, gymnastics, taekwondo, and etc. The second one consists of all things having to do with weaponry. It's a facility consists of targets and weapons. The last one consists of all electronics. It's like a hacking facility. The room is well-equipped.

Those years were a life full of training. Being an Udinov everyone expects big from us. Wise, mannered, talented, smart, and the list goes on. The training started when I was 4, at that age my dad made us mastered different languages like French, Polish, Czech, Spanish, Chinese both Mandarin and Cantonese, Dutch, German, Finnish, Arabic, English, Japanese, Korean, Italian, Danish, Ukrainian, Portuguese, Latin, Greek, Romanian, Slovak and Swedish and their accents and how they write. I've also learned facts about the country like their form of government, what they wear and their literature. And I mastered this at 6. While those are being mastered our mom also made us learn almost every musical instrument namely cello, guitar, violin, piano, viola, flute and the clarinet. But I have to say mastering these instruments were easier than the languages.

Our dad also made us master how to hold a gun, weaponry, fight and hand to hand combat when we were 6. He even made us learn gymnastics, taekwondo, muay thai and karate. And luckily we mastered this at 8. And at 9 I learned how to hold the gun perfectly. Shoot the target perfectly and take down my opponents trice as my size even bigger! Well I excel at these my sister excels at what our mom wants while she struggle at these. You may think just because we master these we stop practicing them but no we didn't.

And it didn't stop there. We have to learn about camping, surviving the wild, hacking and technology. Though we learn about technology and hacking we were never allowed to use technology other than using them for our trainings. And we were thought about camping and the wild almost every day by our father or his personally hired instructor. Mastering these all at 11 is a pretty big accomplishment for us. But not for our dad he still expects us to improve this. And living under his roof we were not allowed any form of entertainment and technology. Though we were never allowed to use technology somehow faith brought me one. One time I was left alone in the tech room and took of its mp3s and headphones and luckily I was able to download a couple of songs enough for my entertainment.

We've been improving all these skills for almost 4 years though we mastered them but I've really improved in my strength, agility and tactics. But most of those 4 years were focused on etiquette (because of our mom) She wanted us to learn all proper and polite and it will be a good use with all the party and events my dad made us attend to because we're an Udinov.

We moved to England when I'm 15 (becoming 16) due to the fact of Vyacheslav being a threat to us. We had to leave dad behind because of him needing to manage the company since our mom happens to own a company in England. (Mainly because she's British not Russian) It's the main branch of her diamond-selling company.

Our mom enrolled me at Frobisher High then she enrolled Piper at Music Academy or something. Piper really loved music and instruments while I loved the fighting and hacking and since everything that has been happening I built a hundreds of wall to prevent from showing my emotions.

We're like starting over. My mom made us change our last name to Williamson. It's her last name before she became an Udinov. We moved to a big house yet smaller than the one Russia and all the furniture became more modern than the timeless Victorian look in Russia. It's also a bit lighter colored than one in Russia. We also had a big wardrobe change. Our mom took us shopping and it was like hell. But I did like my new clothing instead of my old one. It's edgier and blacker.

I had a huge freedom difference since we moved to England. Mom lets us use any entertainment we want. She even bought us an iPhone. Our mom also made us buy expensive handbags and jewelry. We went to this mall full of high-end and expensive stuffs. While my twin sister bought from Louis Vuitton's handbags, I had been sifting over Christian Louboutin's handbags. I bought a Panettone Small and Large in Black and a spiked wallet. The shopping hell didn't stop there,I bought a black Hermes Birkin bag. We change store for like a thousand times We went to Burberry, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Prada, Dior, Christian Louboutin, Gucci, Hermes, Ralph Lauren, Michael Kors, Armani, Balenciga, BCBG, Marc Jacobs, Bvlgari, Tiffany And Co, Versace, Dolce and Gabbana and Coach. IT'S LIKE A LIVING HELL!

Then our mom told us we still need to buy cosmetics. Our mom leads us to Estee Lauder, Lancome, and M.A.C. There were a lot of thing bought so many we can't even hold the shopping bags. I was so tired that when we arrived to our house I immediately straight right to bed. The next day we went to fix our bought stuff and put it in our room. Then later that day we went to school shopping. I was 16 when school started and I've met Joy, Amber, Nina, KT, and a lot of people. Joy's my best friend and let's just say KT and her usual cronies Amber and Nina still holds a grudge since I spilled water on KT the first day, accidentally.

And now it's been a year since everything that has happened. It's a new school year. And let's just hope it's as easy as last year...

* * *

**Please Review! Tell me what you think so I can improve my writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything's At Stake

**So thank you so much for those who R and R!**

**As I was halfway to finishing this chapter, I was watching reruns of Nikita and I decided there should be a Division (also I'll changed its name) but Patricia's working against it! And you don't have to hear Nikita, Michael or Amanda's name! So I rewrite everything! HAHA!**

**I changed the name of Zetrov and Gogol. Zetrov is changed to Vladislav, Gogol to Vyacheslav and Division to AAC (meaning American Alpha Corps) due to a reader saying it would be better and I think it would be better too.**

**So hope you guys know the reason for the delay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not House of Anubis or Nikita.

* * *

It was the start of a new school year, a new day, the sun is shining ever so brightly and Patricia's alarm is sounding once more. A sound she never hears when summer. She knew that it's the first day of school. Unlike others who will lazily go to shower Patricia's different, she quickly went to shower. It's not that she love school to be honest she hated it. It's knowing she'll be there surrounded with the people she love.

Her mom and Piper aren't exactly her best friends. She is an outcast to them. Her mom is Piper's ally. Piper is her mom's favorite meanwhile Patricia is her dad's. Her mom never sided her it's usually Piper this and Piper that and she's sick of it.

So she quickly went out of bed and took a quick shower. Just like the normal days. Get out of shower, put on make-up, dress- up, get the bag, head downstairs and eat breakfast then school. She was excited to see Joy.

Joy's her best friend yet she never knew any of her secrets. Not even one. Joy knew her (Patricia's) father's dead. She knew that she's a Williamson not an Udinov. She knew she's English not Russian. She kept those secret from her. Why?

_~Flashback~ (I kinda copied this from the Nikita 2x10 flashback scene)_

"_The moss always grows on?"_

"_The north side of the tree" Patricia smartly replied to her father, Maxim as she was setting the trap._

"_And the forest" her father asked as if not satisfied._

"_Pinci Forest covers half a million acres a thousand of which other property of the Udinov's." Patricia said bored._

_ "I know these, papa. Why are we doing all these again?" She added._

"_I need to have complete confidence in your abilities."_

"_I know because the only person I could depend on is myself. I promise I won't trust anyone" She said almost sounded like she's mocking her father._

"_Patricia, there's a difference between dependence and trust." Her father said holding her chin and gently letting go. _

"_Depend on yourself. But there will come a time where you must trust others and that is not bad. You must trust people who are close to you but be careful of whom you trust." he added. "Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, papa"_

_~End of flashback~_

She trust Joy but she didn't know how she will react to this. With her father owning Vladislav a billion dollar company and a criminal organization, she might lose her and she didn't want that. She's so terrified about what will happen to their friendship, she even thinks twice about lying about her life.

Her thought was madly interrupted by her perky best friend greeted her 'PATRICIA!"

"Wha- What? Oh. Hi, Joy!" Patricia stutters.

"What is it? You're stuttering which is unusual."

"Nothing"

"Okay…" Joy slowly nodded not entirely convinced. "Did you hear?"

"What?" Patricia said oblivious of what's happening

"A new American student which is a boy is going to be in our class!" Joy shrieked.

Patricia laughed at her best friend. Yup, her best friend's crazy.

"So," She said. It's true she hated them she is always is close about them. She didn't really let anyone show her emotions not even her father nor Joy. Despise that they became best friends.

"Well Ms. Bitter they say he's a total hottie!" Joy happily shouted.

Patricia laughed and says "Enough about boys it's the first day of school."

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"Okay, class we have a new student." Mrs. Young announced to the whole class.

I guess Joy's right

"Come in." Mrs. Young instructed the student.

A boy with a blonde spiked up hair entered.

"Hi, My name is Eddie Miller and I''ll be your new classmate." He introduced.

There were a lot of squeals from girls. I heard KT says "He's going to be mine." I heard a girl name Anastasia "What a major hottie." They sure like him.

"Take a seat next to Ms. Williamson, Eddie." Mrs. Young instructed as she pointed me to Eddie. Eddie walks toward and seated.

"Okay class. So now let's start our lesson about calculus." Mrs. Young said.

Eddie turned around, smiles and said "Hey, I'm-"

I cut him off by saying "not interested."

"Feisty." He complimented

I gave him a fake smile, ignored him and went to doodle on my notebook.

"You know doodling on your notebook won't help you ignore my charm." He smirked

"Can't believe somebody's immune to them?

"Trust me you're not immune, Hermione." He said.

"Great that's all we need another patronizing American whose only reference to the UK is Harry Potter!" I said irritated.

"IS there a problem Ms. Williamson and Mr. Miller?" Mrs. Young said. I guess she heard us.

"No Miss." We both said.

"Alright, as I was saying…"

Joy pushed me to her side and says "Looks like an American is interested in you."

"Me. Yeah right. He's probably just irritating." I said.

Joy nodded not believing me.

* * *

"Finally class is done!" I shouted in delight to Joy as we walk to our next class.

"Hey Yacker!" a voice that seem oddly familiar shouted behind.

I look around to make sure if it's me.

"Yacker," Eddie say.

"Yacker?" I say and Joy waved.

"Yeah because you talk a lot," Eddie waved back.

"Whatever, Slimeball. What do you need?" I asked getting irritated.

"Calm down, Yacker. I just wanted to ask if you know where the Lit class is?"

Shit! Really?! He's in Literature too?

"No." I reply.

"Oh. Thanks anyway." He said disappointed.

"Why did you-" Joy started.

"Say I didn't know Lit?"

"Yup."

"To make him back off."

"But we're gonna be in Lit." she said.

"So?"

"He'll know you lie."

"That's okay." I laughed.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! Hope you guys like it! Tell me what you guys think! I need ideas!**

**XOXO**

**Sophia!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So thank you so much for those who take time to read and type your reviews.**

**This is the CHAPTER 3! Hope you guys find it interesting! Also please give me some ideas I would really appreciate it!**

**Thank You for the Guest who gave me idea for this fanfic! It's really been a big help!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House of Anubis and Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

I silently groan.

It has been 20 minutes since class started and I really don't really don't want to waste my time listening to Mrs. Andrews read William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Everybody eagerly listen especially the brunette girl seating next to me. I mean seriously?! It's not interesting! I've read it (courtesy of my mom) and it's not good. It's a big book of boringness.

"Sorry, I'm late." A loud sound came from the door interrupted the whole class.

"Ah! Mr. Miller, I'm glad you decided to join us. I thought you bailed on us." Mrs. Andrews replied to the late boy standing in front of her.

"I got lost around the campus." He told Mrs. Andrews as he breathed heavily probably from running or being tired trying to look for this room. The school isn't that big! Who the hell I'm kidding! It's so big that I'm actually surprised he found this place. I'd never thought he'd make it. The school has 4 large 3 floored building with a huge yard.

"Please take a seat. I'll let you off hook since it's your first day." Mrs. Andrews continued her lesson.

He took the empty seat behind me since it's the only seat available. After he seated, he kept poking me in the back.

"Yacker," he whisper so quiet its barely audible.

I turned around to face him and silently hissed "What?"

"You told me you don't know the room." He pointed out as if demanding an explanation from me.

"Was I required to tell the truth to you, Slimeball?" I retorted silently so Mrs. Andrews won't hear. Who does he think he is?! Am I really required to tell him the truth? "Not my fault you believed it." I mutter turning around.

"Oh. Yacker, I know you're just seeking my attention." He irritated. He's so full of himself. I don't get his fuss. We barely know each other and he think I have a crush on him! If he thinks he could get any other girl to fall for him in seconds but I'm not like any other girl.

"Everyone, I'll be pairing you up in partners. I want you to choose any of this form of literature to make." Mrs. Andrew informed us as she began to write on the blackboard. It was the form of literature we were allowed to make. It was novel, novella, poem and a short story.

Mrs. Andrews called the list of name of partners. There were 15 groups. Fabian was paired with Nina and KT is paired with Joy. Haha! At least I don't have to get through hell. Amber is paired with Alfie, Jerome is paired with Mandy, Mara is paired with Willow, Mick is paired with Drake, Thom is paired with Samantha, Abigail is paired with Jacob, Daniel is paired with Emma, Joseph is paired with Chris, Ana is paired with Hannah, Madeline is paired with Kevin, Nathan is paired with Hailey, Robert and Charles are paired and I'm paired with Eddie. Nice! Really?! Mrs. Andrews discussed that the deadline will be one week from now. Which is September 20, 2013. Ugh! Why do I get to be partnered to probably the cockiest, stupidest, most selfish boy in the world?

Every group talked about what they were gonna do. Slimeball and I decided to do a short story. We decided to meet up at Starbucks later to write our short story (his idea). It took about 20 minutes for us to decide that we are going to be doing a romance story after a short minute, the bell rang.

Yes! It's finally lunch! I've been waiting for lunch for hours! MY stomach is grumbling and all.

Joy and I made our way while she talks about her 'Peddie' imagination. I told her she's crazy and it's impossible that I don't even like him. She quickly dismissed the subject and decided to talk about me and my sister's birthday.

Joy is the only one who knows that I have a twin sister (excluding my mom, dad (which she knows is dead), some people in Russia and our maids here.) Piper never really goes out of the house when she's there. She's only there for holidays. She goes to a private boarding academy in New York that specializes in Music and Arts. Piper never really spends her summers in England. She's always in summer school in New York to learn. That's why she's mom favorite she likes school and proper and stuff.

"So you have a big party?" Joy squealed so loud it probably been heard all over the cafeteria.

"Shhh, quiet down," I told her not wanting to get attention.

"Why you don't have a party?" Joy asked in disbelief.

"I don't like parties. In fact I hate them." I replied. "You know that."

"Well your mom might just throw them for you." She pushed the idea of the party.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her.

"Your mom is the kind of mom who likes to throw party for their kids." She told me and I shrugged the idea of it.

"Puh-lease, Patricia. You walk in a private school corridor using your Christian Louboutin's shoes, wearing $14 million jewelries, and a Louis Vuitton handbags." Joy pointed out. "Plus it's the main reason why KT hates you. Her family has been the richest family in England for 15 years then you moved here. Then, your family became the richest family."

"I told you I don't like parties." I reminded her. "But I'm considering on having one on that new rental building for parties. It's spacious enough for 200 people." I told her for her to shut up.

I guess a party won't hurt considering my mom wants to have one. I just don't want one at our house.

"Yes!" Joy shouted in delight.

"I'll fill you in the details tomorrow." I told her.

* * *

I open the Starbucks door and went to buy myself my usual drink, Salted Caramel Mocha Frappuccino. I looked for Eddie only to find he isn't there. I took a seat at an empty table for two people.

I waited for hours and he didn't come. I was about to leave when Eddie come in the door.

"You're late." I scolded him.

"Sorry, I hang out with a bunch of guys." He apologized.

"Whatever, Let's just get this done so I don't have to see you again." I said as we began to come up with ideas for the short story.

"Fine,"

Eddie started talking about his rubbish idea. One of them was what if a nerd who fell in love with a popular girl then vice versa.

"That's too common." I told him and think again of another idea.

"Oh, I know." He burst.

"What?" I spat "This better be good."

"Calm down, Yacker, how about two best friends who are madly in love with each other yet they won't show it because their scared of ruining their friendship." He said.

"That's not bad slimeball. Now think of a script, characters and plot." I ordered him.

"What about you? I'm doing everything here Yacker." He retorts.

Patricia opened her mouth only to find that he's right. He did thought of everything and Patricia would just be the one to write it down. "Fine, I think of the characters and their back story. Duh."

It has been hours since Eddie and I entered the coffee shop. And we were both freakishly tired. I yawned out of boredom and Eddie seems to notice.

"You tired? We could finish the story tomorrow, you know." He questioned.

"Great," I told him as I got up from the chair.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, We could still hang out you know. Maybe see the new movie?"

"I think I'll pass." I turned him down. I saw him frown but I didn't mind it. I have a lot of things on my plate and the last thing I need is to get on a date.

* * *

**A/N: Some parts here are in Russian so I will be putting a translation for you in ( ).**

I was 10 blocks away from my house when I felt like somebody's following. It's dark and the only light I can see is from the moon. Or maybe the feeling of being followed is just part of my paranoia until somebody grabs my hand and covered my mouth with his handkerchief.

I kick him in the back not enough to beat him but enough for him to remove his handkerchief in my mouth. I quickly turn around and twist my hand in order for him to twist his own too. When I heard him silently scream, I knew he's hurting so I twist my hand even more and so did his; He let go of my hand because of the pain and I took my other hand to grab my mini- knife and I quickly held it tight around his neck until it was a few inches away.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

He didn't answer. I run my dagger to the side of his neck enough to cut him but not too deep.

"Arrgh." He winced "Вы так же, как твой отец." ("You are just like your father.")He told me.

"Кто вы и как вы узнали мой папа?" ("Who are you and how did you know my dad.") I asked in anger.

"Alexei." He said.

I know him. He's…

* * *

**I'll be updating a month from now.**

**I know the fight here sucks! But I'm not really good at it. So care to help the fight by creative criticism and plus give me more idea!**

**I love you guys!**

**XOXO**

**SOPHIA!**


End file.
